Things He Does For Her
by Ms.Chelle
Summary: A Valentine's Day countdown where Gibbs shows simple acts of affection. The challege? I should do it in 100 words only. Definitely Jibbs.
1. Feb 1

A/N: So I'm gonna post drabbles where Gibbs shows simple acts of his affection towards her. The challenge? I should do it in 100 words only. Please tell me what you think about this. I don't own NCIS.

* * *

><p><strong>Blanket and Coffee<strong>

He keeps her warm.

* * *

><p>Her eyelids were heavier by the minute. Her head fell forward as sleep visited her. She snapped once she heard the alarm of the clock.<p>

01:00

She groaned. She decided to continue her sleep on the couch and wake up after half an hour. She slept in a fetal position and wrapped her arms around her legs. She shut her eyes and ignored the cold.

She dreamed about Paris. She murmured his name.

After some time, she heard a loud thud. She found herself underneath a warm blanket. Hot coffee was waiting for her on the table.

She smiled. _"Jethro…"_


	2. Feb 2

A/N: Ok.. this is kind of weird but Gibbs always know things. Even the rarely seen ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubblegum<strong>

He'll get rid of the dirt.

* * *

><p>She was a ball of fire and her agents kept away from her. They were walking on eggshells. She already shouted on Cynthia twice, Tony's head slammed to the future when she heard the bets and one of MTAC's technicians almost had a heart attack because of her. And it's only eleven hundred.<p>

She was blaming all her irritation and annoyance on the small sticky substance at the bottom of her stiletto.

She sulked in her chair when he barged in. He reached for her shoe and pulled out his knife. He took off the gum in one slash.

"Happy?"


	3. Feb 3

A/N: He can do more than that but he'll have to face her wrath if the sister agencies finds out. Thank you for all the reviews** left my heart in Paris**, **anonymous** (Thanks for correcting me) and **cheether**. Comments, suggestions, corrections anyone?

* * *

><p><strong>Hook<strong>

Nobody should disrespect his redhead.

* * *

><p>She was so angry at him. He grabbed her ass during a function in an orphanage. Who does that in an orphanage? She put all her anger on the stapler on her desk. She threw it on the wall and it broke.<p>

The voice of her secretary echoed in her office.

"Director, I think you should watch ZNN… now."

She reached for the remote.

_Senator McHugh received a right hook this morning from a man with blue eyes and silver hair. The police are looking for the suspect but he fled from the crime scene._

"_He_ deserves it…" Jethro appeared.


	4. Feb 4

A/N: I remembered the time when he brought her dinner.

Thank you for the reviews **left my heart in Paris** and **Tigrette-of-Fire**!

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner<strong>

He can still surprise her and he doesn't forget.

* * *

><p>He entered her office with a large paper bag. He didn't look at her. He just set the bag on the table and pulled out food containers.<p>

Her brows furrowed.

"Who did you punch this time?" She said as she went over the table.

Her lips parted when she saw the steak au poivre. "Did you kill someone?"

He stood up and tried to leave. She stopped him. "You're bribing me with my favorite."

"Nah." He shrugged.

They both sat down and shared the meal.

She tried to know why he was doing this.

After a while…

"Happy birthday, Jen..."


	5. Feb 5

A/N: Well... This is AU. I think all of Jibbs shippers know where I got the idea of this scene.

Thank you for your reviews **left my heart in Paris, ****IluvMonkeys **and **K8 G.H. Ducey**!

* * *

><p><strong>Six<strong>

He's always there.

* * *

><p>The soft clicking of her heels stopped as she entered her study room. She reached her firearm and pointed at her intruder.<p>

"Jennifer…" Rene Benoit stared at her icily.

"Don't call me that!" she gritted her teeth.

He sighed and aimed his pistol at her.

"Your _father_ must be proud of –"

She fired a shot but there's no bullet that came out. She cursed.

"That's what happens when you're behind _the_ desk." He smirked.

She heard two gunshots.

Bodies are dropped.

There's blood everywhere.

Someone tackled her.

Benoit's dead but who –?

"Got you're six, Jen..." He grunted. "Always."


	6. Feb 6

A/N: Do you want the next chapter to be a continuation of this?

Thank you for the reviews **left my heart in Paris**, **K8 G.H. Ducey **and **Agent Striker**!

* * *

><p><strong>Plan B<strong>

He has other ways if she didn't want him.

* * *

><p>It was already 2145 when she reached her townhouse. It was too early for her to go home but she was burning up.<p>

When she opened the door, she found a person sitting on her stairs.

"Ziva?"

"You are sick."

There's only one person who found that out.

"Alright, what did he told you?"

"You refused his help."

"He needs to sleep. He had a tough case."

"I know and he doesn't want to argue with you so I'm the alternative."

"Go home."

"But –"

"I'll call him. He will not sleep there either."

"He will _sleep_ here?"

"Just sleep."

* * *

><p>In the end, she still wants him.<p> 


	7. Feb 7

A/N: There's a story in my head about what happened between the last chapter and this. Don't know if I should write it but it's going to be a one shot. What do you think?

Thank you for the reviews ****Agent Striker,**** **K8 G.H. Ducey **and **left my heart in Paris**! You're reviews brighten up my day.

* * *

><p><strong>Pillow<strong>

He makes her comfortable.

* * *

><p>Her pillow was hard but warm. She furrowed her brows. Did Naomi change her pillows? Then she felt it moved. She panicked and opened her eyes. Her head was resting on a chest. A man's chest.<p>

"Oh no." She checked under the cover if something happened. She knew she was sick but not sick enough to _sleep_ with somebody. She sighed. They're fully clothed.

She looked up and her worry was gone.

"Sleep." He mumbled.

"I'm late. _We're_ late."

"You're sick."

"But –"

He wrapped his arms on her body.

"Told you I'm a good pillow."

She snuggled on him.


	8. Feb 8

A/N: This is a lighter one and I always love Abby. :D

Thank you for the reviews **Agent Striker,** **left my heart in Paris ** and **K8. G.H. Ducey**!

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry<strong>

He did kind of warn her but she finished it anyway...

* * *

><p>She was thankful that Abby came up to see her after the Goth's seminar in Dallas. She was having a hell day because an ex-Marine agent snatched the FBI's case. But what really made her happy is that Abby brought her something.<p>

It's been a long time since she tasted it and it felt good.

There's only three that was left on the bowl when a certain agent barged in.

"She got you that?"

"Uh huh." She said while holding a half-eaten strawberry.

"You'll have a '_stomach ache_…' remember London?"

After the last strawberry….

"Now, I remember..." she rushed out.


	9. Feb 9

A/N: And there he is, giving it back to her but in person this time...

Wow thank you all for always reviewing! **K8 G.H. Ducey, left my heart in Paris **and **Agent** Striker(Thank you for reviewing even though you're not logged-in! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Remembrance<strong>

He'll look _everywhere_ to find it.

* * *

><p>She looked in the drawers, bookshelves and even in between case files. She can't believe it was missing. She didn't know what to do without it. It was her only remembrance of the past. <em>Their<em> past.

He slammed the door and let himself in as usual.

She ignored him and continued her search.

"What're you looking for?"

She didn't reply and lowered herself to look under the desk.

"Care to tell why your picture is in the trash?"

She stood up. She quickly grabbed and held on to it like it's her life line.

It was her picture in Serbia.


	10. Feb 10

A/N: I think you all know which coat I'm talking about. This story was inspired by my friend but the ending came out of nowhere.

Thank you for the reviews** Agent Striker **(Get well soon!), **fashiongirl97** (Glad to hear from you again)and **K8 G.H. Ducey! **(I thinking Vance was illegally wandering around her office... I don't like him too much.) **left my heart in Paris** (I miss hearing from you but I'll still include you in the shoutout...) **:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Coat<strong>

What if he doesn't find it?

* * *

><p>It was already late and she was reading some case files when the man that she was thinking of, barged inside her office.<p>

"What?"

"Can't find it…"

Her brows furrowed. She didn't understand. She swore he looked worried.

"What are you talking about Jethro?"

"The coat."

She rolled her eyes. "The coat?"

"Yeah, I've been looking everywhere…"

She sighed and pointed the couch. "I left it there, Jethro."

He looked relieved and grabbed _the_ coat.

She stood up and he put her coat on.

"I can't let you and the baby get cold." His hand landed on the baby bump.


	11. Feb 11

A/N: I named her from someone you all know.

Thank you for your reviews **left my heart in Paris **(here's your request), **fashiongirl97** (here's the update, sorry if its late),** Loads of Randomness** (thanks for those reviews I was shocked when I was reading them... they're so many),** Agent Striker** (Glad to make you feel special, haha)and **K8 G.** (I'm happy to hear that)**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Timing<strong>

He has the right timing

* * *

><p>She decided to stay on the catwalk for a while to watch over her kingdom. But honestly, she was waiting for her silver haired fox.<p>

She heard a loud 'ping' from the elevator. That's his cue that he's already here.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him with a redhead. They went upstairs towards her. He stopped in front of her and smiled.

She crossed her arms.

"What?"

"I'm jealous." She narrowed her eyes at him and her.

He grinned.

"Not about you." She slightly swatted his arm. "You're getting more time with our baby. Come here, Katie."


	12. Feb 12

A/N: Please don't get mad at me if I was late on schedule. I can't log-in yesterday. I'm deeply sorry.

Anyway,I'm thankful for you guys for reviewing **K8 G.H. Ducey, Chantiva, left my heart in Paris** and **Agent Striker!**

* * *

><p><strong>Too much, too many? <strong>

He'll take care of it.

* * *

><p>It's Valentines and her office is full of bouquets of different flowers from high-ranking officials and businessmen and the best part is, it's only 1100 but she didn't make this as an excuse to stop running her ops and agency.<p>

So, she went to MTAC but when she returned in her office, her garden was gone.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" she cried out loud.

He appeared in a few moments.

She was waiting for an answer.

"Can't have 'em all, Jen."

She rolled her eyes.

"Because I have you …"

"I know that's why I've already kicked them out for you."


	13. Feb 13

A/N: Since I only updated the last chapter a few seconds ago, I'm not expecting to have a review right away so this time, I would like to have the opportunity to thank those who alerted and made this their favorite. Thank you all guys!

favorites: **fashiongirl97**,** IluvMonkeys, left my heart in Paris**

alerts: **Agent Striker, BellaBellaCullen1, c0nsiderthis, EMT1215, fashiongirl97, IluvMonkeys, K8 G.H. Ducey, ke21388, redsoxchamp07** and **steephanieee**

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up Call<strong>

If she says so, he'll do it.

* * *

><p>She collapsed on the nearby chair. She can't believe it was all happening. One minute he was standing right in front of her, arguing with her then the next he was covering her from the blast.<p>

She reached for his hand under the covers.

"Please wake up." She whispered then her tears flow onto her cheeks. She rested her head on the hospital bed and waited until he was finally conscious.

She drifted off to sleep.

She felt a hand swiped the hair from her face.

She looked up.

"Jethro, you're ..."

"I'll always wake up for you, Jen." He mumbled.


	14. Feb 14

A/N: Happy Valentines everyone! I hope you'll like this one. Since I always rite on Jenny's side of the story, now, I'll write his side of the story.

Thanks for the reviews **Agent Striker** (Me too! FOREVER ALONE),** K8 G.H.** **Ducey** (I also love that part)and **left my heart in Paris! **(I also think that, that last one is sweeter. I'll read the second chapter of Unmasked soon)

I was thinking about making another drabbles like this entitled "Things she does for him". Do you think I should do it?

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>

All he ever wanted is to give her his name.

* * *

><p>He took a deep breath when he saw her. Tears were forming in her eyes. He only exhaled when she reached him and enveloped her delicate hand with his.<p>

They stood there, hand in hand. The blues were clashing with the emeralds. They didn't care about the world around them.

Right now, it was only the two of them.

Jenny and Jethro.

They were on auto-pilot as they replied to every statement.

Finally, he whispered."You're the last Mrs. Gibbs."

"I'd better be." She warned him.

"You may now kiss the bride…" but Gibbs didn't wait for him to say that.

* * *

><p>It's up to you to think which Gibbs didn't wait for him to say that.<p> 


End file.
